Cranky
Cranky Cranky is a grumpy dockyard crane. Bio Cranky bullied Thomas and Percy by delaying their loads and calling them "bugs". He later got his comeuppance after a tramp steamer crashed into him and had to be rescued by the two tank engines. Afterwards, he promised never to insult them. However, he still teases the engines, such as when Percy complained that there was too much work and when Henry arrived at the Docks in a barge full of fish. Despite his lack of sleep, Cranky works very hard. But his working attitude makes the engines cross whenever they think that Cranky is too slow - as a result of their insults, Cranky can cause accidents. Although he is naturally grumpy, Cranky has shown that he has a kind side too. Once he helped Thomas out of trouble when he and Percy were playing "Hide and Peep" by finding Percy in the dry dock. He has befriended a seagull that often visits him and has named it, rather fittingly, Seagull. Cranky is not fond of all animals though and is shown to have a fear of elephants. Cranky has an intense dislike for Salty's stories and Charlie's jokes. According to one of Salty's tales, Cranky is "the Monster of Brendam". In the seventeenth season, Cranky needed some help, so Kevin was sent to help him. However, Cranky refused the help, leading Kevin to fall into the sea. Cranky rescues Kevin, and apologises for being so mean. He later calls Charlie silly when he tells him about the elephant on the line, and warns Thomas about the icy tracks. In Tale of the Brave, Cranky attempted to stop a ship that Gator was on, after Thomas thought that Percy was on board the ship. However, this resulted in Cranky breaking, forcing the ship to turn back. Persona The reason Cranky is so grumpy because he is kept working day and night without rest. Cranky loves teasing the engines and has an intense dislike for Salty's stories. He rarely pays attention to tact due to his perpetual bad temper. However, Cranky has at times shown a bit of kindness, such as when he sympathized for Percy when Thomas went missing on Misty Island. Livery Cranky is painted olive with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism and two work plates on each side that read "CRANKY". Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; thirteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; thirteenth season onwards) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) * Takaya Kuroda (Japan; ninth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Simen Sand (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Walter Wigand (Germany) * Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Poland) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Emily Saves the World only) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Octavio Rojas (Mexico; thirteen season onwards) * Jeremy Luton (The Netherlands) * Dan Shatzberg (Israel) * Mauro Castro (Brazil) * Ángel Amorós (Spain) Trivia * Cranky can be dismantled and moved to different locations, despite it never being shown. However there have been instances where the dockside has been shown with Cranky nowhere to be seen. * Before the script cut, Cranky was to have a much larger role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** In the aforementioned movie, he was located at Knapford Yards rather than Brendam Docks. * One of Cranky's models used to be display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Cranky's ladder seemingly leads to nothing, and no door has even been seen - it is unknown how his crew is able to enter him. Furthermore, he has never been seen with a crew. * Cranky's original Plarail and Wooden Railway models were painted light grey instead of olive green. * Since the sixth season, Cranky has had two metal strips holding up his crane arm, replacing the two chains present in the fifth season. * Cranky was the first character to be introduced to the TV series who was not Railway Series-related. * The My First Thomas model of Cranky is incorrectly painted blue instead of green. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and deluxe versions; deluxe discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (regular and remote control; remote control discontinued) * Bachmann * Trading Cards (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Brio (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan only) * Limited Edition Collection * New Block * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Mega Bloks (discontinued) Gallery File:CrankyBugs28.png File:SomethingintheAir70.png File:HarveytotheRescue16.png File:ThomasandtheJetEngine8.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png|Cranky in the seventh season File:Fish(Season8)62.png Percy'sBigMistake23.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png File:ThomasandtheStatue8.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff46.png File:HideAndPeep6.png File:HideAndPeep60.png File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png|Cranky in The Great Discovery File:CreakyCranky10.png|Cranky in CGI File:CreakyCranky53.png File:MistyIslandRescue125.png|Cranky in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'CrazyDay33.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay58.png File:DayoftheDiesels72.png|Cranky in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends28.png|Cranky with his friend, Seagull File:BlueMountainMystery318.png|Cranky in Blue Mountain Mystery File:SodorSurpriseDay30.png File:KingoftheRailway433.png|Cranky in King of the Railway File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend61.png File:AwayFromTheSea18.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine59.png File:TaleOfTheBrave143.png File:TaleOfTheBrave718.png|Cranky in Tale of the Brave File:FlatbedsofFear91.png|Cranky in the eighteenth season File:EmilySavestheWorld15.png|Cranky with, Big Mickey, Thomas, Emily and Salty File:Who'sGeoffrey6.png File:ToadandtheWhale107.png|Cranky with Belle, Oliver, Salty, Thomas and Toad File:ThomasandCrankypromo.jpg|Cranky and Thomas File:CrankyJapanese.jpg File:Head-OnCrankyPromo.jpg|Head-On Promo File:CrankyPromo.jpg|CGI Promo File:Head-OnCrankyPromo2.jpg File:CGICrankyIllustration.jpg File:CrankyandThomasCGIposter.png File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a green Lorry File:Thomasvideogame.jpg File:Thomasvideogame.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas imagines being as tall as Cranky in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:ThomasLand(Japan)4.jpg|Thomas Land Cranky File:TimbertownCranky.jpg|Timbertown's Cranky File:ThomasTownJapanCranky.jpg|Cranky at Thomas Town File:DraytonManorThomasLandCranky'sDropTower.jpg|Cranky at Drayton Manor Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCranky.jpg|ERTL File:TOMYCrankyattheDocks.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterCrankyandBulstrode.jpg|TrackMaster Cranky and Bulstrode set File:TrackMasterCrankyandFlynnSavetheDay!.jpg|Trackmaster Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! File:TrackMasterCranky'sSpinningCargoDrop.jpg|Cranky's spinning drop cargo File:TrackMasterCrankyPrototype.jpg|Trackmaster Prototype File:TrackMasterCrankyTowerPrototype.jpg File:PlarailLoadandUnloadCrankyattheBigHarbour.jpg|Plarail Load and Unload! Cranky in the Big Harbour File:WoodenRailway1999Cranky.png|Wooden Railway 1999 File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Cranky.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeCranky.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTalkingRailwaySeriesCranky.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Railway Series File:BrioCranky.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongBrendamDocks.jpg|Take-Along Brendam File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Take-n-Play play set File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Take-n-Play Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Bachmann File:LegoCranky.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksCrankyandSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksWorkingHardatBrendamDocks.jpg File:MyFirstCranky.jpg|My First Thomas File:SodorFix-ItStation.jpg|Sodor Fix-It Station File:SodorBathIsland.jpg|Sodor Bath Island File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Collectible Railway File:TomicaDocksSet.PNG|Tomica File:PocketFantasyPercyandCrankyMischiefBlockRailSet.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Percy and Cranky Mischief Block Rail Set File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailGrabberCranky.jpg|Grabber Wind-Up File:CapsulePlarailClearCranky.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailSilverCranky.jpg|Silver Wind-up File:CapsulePlarailShinyCranky.jpg|Shiny Wind-Up File:Wind-upCrankyAlternativeExpression.jpg|Wind-Up Alternative Expression File:LimitedEditionCollectionCranky.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:NewBlockThomasBigSet.jpg|New Block Big set File:BandaiThomasTown9package.jpg|Thomas Town series 9 File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasandPercytotheRescue(book).jpg|2015 Story library book File:CrankyTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Cranes